Independently and not as an agent of the Government the Contractor shall furnish all necessary services, qualified personnel, labor, facilities, equipment, materials, and supplies not provided by the government as needed to provide technical and logistical support services to the Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences (DCCPS) in the National CAncer Institute (NCI) in: planning, data management and analysis;materials development and dissemination (writing, editing, and graphic support for scientific and technical publication preparation);specific scientific expertise;and liaison with the cancer control science research community.